


A Whispered Feeling

by Fay_the_gay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Marked explicit for chapters to come, Multi, Nonbinary Blake Belladonna, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paganism, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans Female Character, Trans Weiss Schnee, Trans Yang Xiao Long, everyone's queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_the_gay/pseuds/Fay_the_gay
Summary: Yang and Blake have been together since college. Their relationship has been through the ringer but when a surprise guest arrives along with an ominous warning, they realize big changes are coming whether they're ready for it or not.Alternate universe similar to our own, but with faunus, and slightly more magic in the air.





	1. New Wave

Yang had never put much stock in Witchcraft. This stuff has always been her partner Blake’s thing, and while she was more than supportive of their beliefs she just had trouble buying into it. She was always one to use physicality, whether through blows or hugs, to affect the kind of change she wanted. She simply couldn’t wrap her head around how such an ephemeral thing could supposedly do the same. The one thing she could tangibly observe though was the effect it had on her partner. The complete calm that radiated off of Blake after completing a ritual was palpable. Those nights were always the nights she slept deepest next to them. She also truly loved watching them get excited when their spells achieved the desired effects, no matter how mundane those effects were. In the end she’d decided to stop trying to understand it and just let Blake do what made them happy. That is until something happened that made her have to re-evaluate how she viewed this entire mystical business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks earlier  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang was sitting in the living room idly watching the news. She was wearing a pair of loose sleep shorts with strawberries on them Ruby had gotten her earlier that year. Her top was an old Beacon College tank top that she still occasionally caught Blake staring down even though they’d been dating for years now. There was some story on TV about some recent disappearances, but she wasn’t paying it much attention. Since she’d heard the bathtub finally starting to drain her and Blake could finally get started with their movie night. As she was trying to think of a sufficiently campy enough film for them to watch tonight, Blake walked in. Their black hair was still damp and they were wearing their usual black yukata. It seemed to have been put on rather more quickly than with the usually methodical nature they used when getting dressed. They sat down in the opposite chair closer to the TV and looked at Yang until she made eye contact.

“...yes?” the blonde finally asked after a minute of silence.

“Some big changes are about to happen Yang.”

“Such as?” the blonde replied. She wasn’t a big fan of vagueness, but unfortunately the faunus seemed to thrive on it.

“I can’t say for sure, but I have some inklings.”

Yang sighed; ‘inklings’ were what her partner called any sort of premonition they got from their craft. Usually it meant a week and a half of avoiding the color red, or following after any small animal that crossed their path. It was rare that they ever posed any great inconvenience, but Blake was always insistent on them. The week she’d had to spend not driving her motorcycle, Bumblebee, after a particularly strong dream of Blake’s had been the only time she’d ever felt annoyed by their requests. All in all it was a pretty small price to pay for Blake’s ease of mind. 

“So what is it this time? Don’t eat any red meat? Stay away from the number seven?”

“Yang I’m being serious,” their voice raising a little, “this isn’t like the other times. Those were vague feelings, or interpreted cards. This is different. This was a message.”

Yang raised an eyebrow quizzically, “like a dream?” She knew they’d gone to take a bath but they weren’t usually one to fall asleep in the tub.

“No, not a dream. This was more concrete.”

“Well I hope not too concrete, otherwise that’d be a pretty suffocating bath.”

The glare leveled at her was enough to make her reconsider any future jokes for the moment.

“Yang, this has never happened to me before.” While their tone was still level, their face was starting to look more nervous. Their eyes were cast down, only occasionally glancing up to meet Yang’s, and every now and then one ear would flick randomly. “I heard something.” 

“So what’d you hear?” She wasn’t used to seeing her partner like this. Blake was usually an impassive person, rare to show anything that might be perceived as vulnerability. And while she wasn’t entirely certain of all the details of Blake’s spirituality, she knew hearing voices wasn’t anything they’d ever experienced before. 

Blake kept their eyes down, and their voice dropped in volume as well. “It wasn’t like someone speaking next to me. It was like a thought in my mind that wasn’t my own. It felt heavy, and like it reverberated throughout my entire skull, but it seemed as loud as only a whisper.” Blake’s eyes met Yang’s with a look that seemed to plead her to believe them. A look that asked her to understand that as crazy as this sounded it was the truth. Yang had only seen that look on their face one other time. 

“What was the message?” she asked, trying her hardest to push any sounds of doubt or confusion away from her voice.

Blake looked slightly more sure of themself now, although their still flicking ears betrayed some of that confidence.

“Prepare yourselves. Prepare your home. The winds are bringing changes to your door. Take them in stride.”

“What’s that even supposed to me-” 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Yang raised an eyebrow at Blake, but got no answer from them. Yang wasn’t expecting anybody herself, so instead of sitting here trying to puzzle it out she got up and started heading towards the door. On the way she took a look at the clock and saw it was already 9pm. Whoever this was they better at least have some girl scout cookies to sell. Instead when she opened the door she saw probably the last person she’d ever expect to be on her porch late at night. 

“Winston?”

The blonde looked down at a small boy. Boy was probably an exaggeration since they were both 25, but she couldn’t help herself. Every time she had seen him throughout college he’d been this small scrawny thing, always wearing clothes that seemed just a little too baggy. Looking at him now he hadn’t really changed all that much since the last time she’d seen him just about a year ago. His white hair was now nearly shoulder length, instead of the chin length he’d kept it at in school, and somehow his clothes had gotten even larger on his small frame. The sweatshirt he was currently swimming in had to be at least two sizes too big. When he’d looked up at the sound of his name Yang noticed the very dark circles surrounding his typically sharp eyes which were now unfocused and slightly red. She could tell this wasn’t just an ‘in the neighborhood’ sort of visit, and frankly would have been more surprised if that had been the case. Yang put a hand on his shoulder and noticed the smallest sign of a flinch, but he didn’t move away from her. This was going to be a long night. 

“Why don’t you come inside,” she said before pulling him across the threshold and into a tight hug. He didn’t even resist which only made her worry more. Back at school anytime she’d tried to show any physical affection to him he’d either push her away or at least voice his displeasure, but this time he held onto her like she was the only thing keeping him tethered to the Earth. “It’s gonna be okay,” she whispered into his ear when she felt him shudder after choking back a sob, “Yang’s got ya sweety.”

When she let him go she noticed his eyes had gotten a little redder, but had at least seemed to gain some life back to them. “Come on,” she said wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “Blake’s in the other room.”

When they stepped into the living room Yang noticed Blake had moved to the couch facing the TV, but didn’t seem all that invested in watching it. 

“Who was at the door ba-” Blake cut themselves off when she glanced up at the pair. “Winston?”

Yang thought she felt him shudder slightly underneath her arm but brushed it off. She let go of him as Blake came in for their own hug. They shared a look with Yang over his shoulder _Do you know what’s happening?_

Yang shrugged and led the three of them over to the couch, making sure to seat Winston between her and Blake, while giving him enough room that they both weren’t right on top of him. After they’d all settled in he finally broke his silence.

“I’m sorry you two.” His voice was barely above a whisper, “Klein had offered me a ride somewhere, against father’s wishes, and this was the only place I could think of where he’d be able to get back to the mansion by morning. I should have called or sent a message first, but I didn’t even know how to bring it up and by the time I’d thought of something I was already here. I’m so sorry to intrude like this. I didn’t know where else I could go, or who would be able to understand and I know we weren’t the greatest friends back at school, but I couldn’t think of anywhere else and if you want to ask me to leave I’ll understan-” He was rambling now and Yang could see tears beginning to well up in his eyes. It seemed Blake had noticed them as well as they laid a hand on his back and calmly interrupted him.

“Winston.” This time his shudder was more noticeable and he was refusing to meet either of their eyes. Yang was pretty sure this wasn’t just nerves. Blake continued, “I can promise you’re not intruding on me or Yang in any way. We’re always happy to help, and you’re more than welcome in our home.”

“They didn’t call us the theraparents back at school for nothing,” Yang chimed in while throwing her arm back over his shoulder.

“Only you called us that babe.” Blake replied with a smirk.

“Well I still think it was a good name. Right Winston?” _There it was again, definitely the name._ Blake had picked up on it too this time judging by the eyebrow raise they gave her. It was time to get to the bottom of this. “Hey Blakey, would mind making us some tea?” 

“Sure thing,” they replied, already getting up. “Chamomile alright?”

“You know better than I do babe.” The blonde would have preferred coffee, but at this hour it wasn’t a smart choice. And anyways all she really needed was a hot beverage to hold onto, and more importantly some one on one time. 

She felt bad asking Blake to leave the room, but if this conversation was headed where she figured it’d be easier to do it with just one person. And while Blake wasn’t any worse at this than she was, they were more of a let you talk it out and figure out your own solution kind of person. Yang didn’t think that was what was really needed right now. 

She pulled the boy closer to herself and started stroking his hair. He seemed to begin to pull away at first but eventually melted back into her embrace

“It sounds like you’ve had a pretty tough night so far.”

He shrugged his shoulders by way of a reply.

“I can promise it’s nothing Blake and I won’t be able to understand. We’ve had our fair share of rough nights and they’ve only made us more willing to help anybody we can. You could tell us you needed to crash here for the next year and we wouldn’t mind. You wouldn’t be the first.” 

“Thank you.” He didn’t sound any less guilty, but the tears had at least stopped. 

_Baby steps,_ Yang told herself.

“Now,” she started, hoping she wasn’t about to push too far, “what name do you want us to use?” 

He pulled away from her embrace and looked up at her, blue eyes meeting hers. Confusion and fear were painted across them. 

“We’re not gonna judge,” she continued, “trust me if there’s any pair of people who could understand what you’re going through, we’re it. We just want to make this as comfortable and safe a place as we can for you.” 

Tears had started falling again and Yang pulled them into a hug letting them cry into her shoulder. It seemed the sobs that had previously been held back were now coming out freely, and through it Yang heard the tiniest whisper. 

“It’s Weiss.”

After about ten minutes of a good cry Blake re-entered the room with three mugs of tea and a box of tissues. Yang was loathe to let the girl go, but if the dampness of her shoulder was any indication Weiss was going to need those tissues. Once her nose was clear and a few deep breaths were taken Blake handed her the warm cup. As Yang had guessed, she seemed to calm down a bit more once she had something to hold on to. The heat probably helped as well. 

After a minute of silence while everyone sipped their drinks Yang decided she was probably going to have to be the one to lead this. 

“Alright my dear genderfucks, we’re gonna get all first day of class on this since it seems some re-introductions are in order. Hey y’all, my name’s Yang, I use she/her pronouns, and my favorite ice cream is strawberry.” She looked up at Blake and luckily they seemed to catch on pretty quickly.

“I’m Blake, I use they/them pronouns. Green tea ice cream for me.”

After a moment's hesitation, a small sound came up from between them. “Weiss, she/her.”

Yang put her arm back around the girls shoulder with a massive smile on her face. “And your favorite ice cream miss?”

The tiniest smile appeared on the lower girls lips and Yang had to try very hard not to pull her in for another deep hug.

“Vanilla.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Blake said poking Weiss in the ribs enough to earn an eye roll from her.

“Well how fortuitous,” Yang started. Trying to put on her worst possible posh accent. “If you two shall excuse me for a moment.” Yang got up and headed for the kitchen, grabbing three bowls, spoons, and two tubs of ice cream out of the freezer. She began to scoop the tri-colored neapolitan into two separate bowls ,leaving the chocolate for whenever Blake would eventually cave and eat it. _Well at least the vanilla side will finally get eaten._ She decided to just take the green tea carton into the room since Blake would be the only one eating out of it. When she came back she saw Blake had gotten up to grab a blanket, and Weiss was looking a little confused. “Alright ladies and gentlethem.” She saw Blake roll their eyes, but the corner of their mouth upturned slightly as well so Yang counted it as a win. Yang took her place on the couch again and still using the posh accent she said, “I elect that the rest of tonight's festivities shall be enjoying these confectionery products and watching some classic cinema.”

Weiss looked over at Blake, who had now sat back down and arranged the blanket over all three of them, and cocked an eyebrow.

“We’re gonna eat ice cream and watch a bad movie,” Blake translated.

“I understood what she said,” Weiss replied dryly, “but I don't understand why. Don’t you two want to know why I showed up here without any warning?” 

“We can talk about that tomorrow Weissy,” Yang chimed in. “For now I think it's safe to say we’ve all had a long night and could do with some unwinding.” She handed the bowl of vanilla ice cream to her, and lifted the carton over her to hand to Blake. “Now let’s see what Spruce Willis movie they’ve got playing. 

Weiss looked like she was about to argue the point, but seemed to yield once the other two had cuddled next to her. “I guess it can’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first big fic, so bear with me because its probably gonna bounce around quite a bit. Hopefully I can make the story worth putting up with the inexperience.
> 
> Huge props to Seltzer_In_Shadow for helping to beta this as well as kick my butt enough to actually sit down and write. If you like Good Omens go check out her work.
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated <3


	2. Walking is Still Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss shares what lead her to Blake and Yang's door
> 
> cw: transphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the world's best beta ever Seltzer_In_Shadow! 100% would have put his off for a month if not for her helping motivate me.

When Yang woke up the next morning she noticed it was only 6am. They had all gone to bed late last night and she’d hoped her body would let her sleep in for once. Unfortunately years of early mornings working as a personal trainer meant her body had other ideas. 

At least she and Blake didn’t have to work today, which was a small saving grace. The faunus laying next to her was still completely dead to the world and would likely be for several more hours. It seemed they had the opposite problem to Yang after many years working late night restaurant shifts. As much as she would have liked to cuddle back up with them she knew she’d just be laying there unable to fall back asleep. So, sighing with defeat, she gave them a soft kiss on top of their head before finally caving and crawling out of bed. When she finally stood up she noticed Blake had already grabbed one of her pillows and cuddled it tight before rolling onto their other side. Yang smiled and thought to herself that there really was no cuter sight than her partner in the early morning. However, what she saw when she stepped into the kitchen was certainly going to give them a run for their money. 

Weiss was sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. She was wearing an old t-shirt of Yang’s that hung off of one shoulder and reached down to just above her knees. Her normally very tidy hair was all over the place and her typically tight posture was loosened. Right now she had her back to Yang and was staring out the window at the slowly rising sun. Yang took a deep breath and pushed away her mental comparisons to a quintessential ‘morning after’ look.

“G’morning snow angel.”

Weiss turned to look at her, posture returning to its usual stiffness. “Good morning Yang. I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of brewing a pot of coffee.”

“Not at all,” Yang chirped, “I’m always happy to let cute girls cook for me.” She set about pouring herself a mug, and thought she saw a small blush cross Weiss’ face as she muttered something about brewing coffee not being cooking into her mug. “Speaking of,” she continued, “how do you feel about waffles?”

Weiss looked up at her, confusion on her face. “They’re ok I guess?” 

“Good!” Yang started pulling out the bowls and measuring cups she would need and placing them on the counter. “Blake is probably gonna be asleep for a few more hours and waffles’ll keep better than pancakes. Wanna help?”

“I don’t have all that much experience in regards to cooking.”

“I figured, but waffles are easy. Can you grab me the milk and eggs out of the fridge?”  
As Weiss got up to get the requested ingredients Yang went to the pantry and loaded up her arms with; flour, sugar, baking powder, vegetable oil, and vanilla extract. Her and Weiss both placed their ingredients on the counter, Weiss with a little more care than the blonde.

“Great, now if you’ll grab the waffle iron out of the cabinet next to the fridge we can get started.” When Weiss returned with the item Yang took it and plugged it in. “You wanna make sure it’s fully preheated, otherwise you’ll just get a gooey mess. Trust me.”

“So, what do we next then?” Weiss said dryly, trying to hide her interest. 

“Well first we assemble all the wet ingredients.” Yang handed her two eggs and took two of her own, cracking them simultaneously into the bowl. Weiss looked like she was holding a pair of bombs, making Yang chuckle. “Here lemme show you.” Yang took one of the eggs and tapped it a few times on the counter. She then made a show of placing her thumbs on either side of the biggest crack, before pushing them in and pulling the shell apart. She let the insides fall into the bowl and said “Easy as pie. Or easy as waffles I should say.”

Wess’ face bore a new look of determination. She knocked the egg against the countertop with more force than was necessary, splitting the egg apart and spilling some of the white on the counter. “Darn it!” To her credit she quickly recovered and made sure to get the rest into the bowl. 

Yang took in the sight of the rarely flustered girl and then quickly grabbed some paper towels.

“Now now, no need to become a salty sailor about it. It just takes practice,” she said as she began to wipe up the egg with the paper towels. 

Weiss looked like she was about to make a comment about the hygiene of such an act, but Yang got ahead of her. “We’ll clean up everything once we’re finished eating, this is just to get it out of the way.” Once finished Yang pushed the milk and a measuring cup to the other girl. “Now we just need one and three quarter cups of milk.” 

Weiss reached for the milk, seeming to struggle a little with the gallon jug as she began slowly pouring the liquid.

_Too cute_ Yang thought as she watched the girl try to fill the measuring cup. When it went a little over Weiss puffed air out of her nose and glared at the too big jug. _Has she always been this adorable?_

Yang grabbed the measuring cup out of Weiss’s hands when she noticed her getting ready to pour some back into the jug. “It’s fine if it’s a little over, breakfast doesn’t have to be perfect.” She poured the milk into the bowl with the eggs and handed the cup back to her, as well as the vegetable oil. “Now just a half a cup of the oil, and that’ll be all the wet ingredients.”

Weiss diligently measured out the oil, and this time got much closer to the correct mark. “I know I’m not the expert here, but this seems like a lot of oil.”

“It kind of is, but this way the outside will be crispier. Now let's mix it all up.” She handed a whisk to Weiss and quickly added a teaspoon of vanilla extract as she started mixing. Yang then started measuring out the dry ingredients into a separate bowl. As Weiss set about beating the wet ingredients into homogeneity, Yang measured out two cups of flour, four teaspoons of baking powder,and three tablespoons of sugar. Once she was done she swapped the whisk in the other girl’s hand for a spatula, tossing the whisk into the sink. “Now we marry the two bowls.”

“Marry?”

“Yep!” She cleared her throat dramatically and began, “Dearly bebreakfasted, we are gathered here today yada yada yada.” As she spoke she poured the wet bowl into the other one. “Now you just mix them. But not too much! Just enough that you don't see any powder.”

Weiss set about her task trepidatiously, glancing up at Yang every few seconds. Once it was well enough mixed Yang took the spatula from the smaller girl and threw it in the sink as well. Weiss sighed at her nonchalance in regards to her personal space as well as cleanliness. 

“So what’s next brute?” Weiss said, reusing an old nicknamed she’d used for the blonde in college. 

“”Now we’re nearly ready to eat. Can you turn the oven light on and grab some plates from the cabinet above the dishwasher? The silverware is in the drawer directly under it.”

As Weiss set the oven and moved to get the plates she asked, “I thought we were using a waffle iron? Why do you need the oven?”

“That's just to put the extras in for Blake when they wake up. They’ll eat them no matter the temp, but this way the waffles will at least be a little warm. It's the count that thoughts.”

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang’s abuse of the english language and finished grabbing the plates. Weiss set about her tasks, and Yang started pouring the batter into the waffle iron after coating it with a small amount of spray oil. The first waffle came out a bit misshapen so she put it onto the plate for Blake. _The consequences of being the late riser._ After the second waffle she had the correct dosage figured out and the rest came out much more uniform. Once she’d finished eight waffles she put four of them on the plate intended for the oven. The other ones she brought over to the table Weiss had set. The silverware had been set on neatly folded napkins, and it looked like she’d also prepared them two fresh cups of coffee as well. 

“Well aren’t you just a cute little homemaker.”

Weiss said nothing, but the slight blush returned to her cheeks. She pulled a waffle off the serving plate with her fork and began to dig in. 

Yang did the same, but also opted to drench hers in strawberry syrup. Weiss’ face looked horrified at the amount, but she didn’t voice her disgust. 

Weiss finished her one waffle in the time it took Yang to plow through two. They ate in companionable silence, enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the morning. Once they were finished Yang took the dishes to the sink and poured them both a glass of water. Weiss started to get up to head to the sink but Yang interrupted, “uh uh uh, the cooks don’t have to clean. Blake will take care of those after they finish their breakfast.”

“Anyways, I wanna talk about some stuff.” She tried to put on a big smile after that last bit so as not to worry Weiss too much. Unfortunately, the girl’s now pale expression indicated otherwise. “I know we didn’t let you explain yourself last night, but I think I have a pretty good guess of what happened. Now, truthfully, you don’t have to explain yourself. You saying you need to stay here is more than enough of an explanation for me. But, I’m pretty sure getting it off your chest will help at least a little bit.” Yang had moved to the seat catty corner to Weiss and placed a glass of water in front of her. 

Weiss didn’t take the glass, opting instead to stare down at the table. “I want to explain what happened. If only for you to better understand the situation. It’s just that…”, her voice was colder now. The calm she had gained from this morning's cooking had vanished as she was once against forced to face the reality of her situation.

“It’s just that it sucks.” Yang took the girl’s hand from her lap and held it firmly. She fixed Weiss with a look that held as much warmth and compassion as she could muster. “Take your time. I’ve got nothing else to do today, and there isn’t anything I’d rather do than be here for you right now.”

Weiss’ melancholic eyes met her own and tears began to well up in them. Before any fell however she closed them and dragged her arm across her face. “Okay,” her hand squeezed tight on Yang’s, “I can do this.”

“Where do you wanna start?”

“I’m not sure where I should start…” her voice hadn’t gained back any of it’s confidence, but she was at least making eye contact now. 

“How about when you were sure you were trans?” Yang normally didn’t like this question, for a lot of reasons, but this seemed the best way for her to build a timeline.

If the question bothered Weiss she didn’t show it. “Seven months ago. I had an...experience.”   
Her eyes fell slightly, but she quickly recovered. “ It made me realize some feelings I had been ignoring, and after some research I realized those feelings were quite similar to other transgender people.”

Yang didn’t push her about what she meant by ‘experience’. If she wanted to keep it vague for now she’d respect her decision. “Darn, I’d hoped I’d been the one to ‘awaken’ you.” She threw her a wink to show she was joking to which Weiss smiled meekly.

“Unfortunately not. Although to be honest I almost wish you had. At least if it had happened back at school I would have had an actual person to talk about it with.”

“Wait, so you didn’t have anyone to talk about this with?”

“Well, there was one person.” Her voice got softer. “A month after researching and coming to terms with all of this,”she said, gesturing vaguely with her free hand, “I brought it up with my girlfriend at the time.” 

Yang’s body tensed and concern covered her face. “Don’t tell me…”

“Unfortunately so. I tried to explain things to her; show her the research I had done. She wouldn’t listen to any of it. We hadn’t been together long, only three months, but it made me reconsider if this was the right move.”

Yang sighed loudly. “I’m so sorry. Even if she wasn’t a person in your life for a long time. To have the first person you tell react like that. I just wish you could’ve had an easier start to this.” She squeezed her hand again and Weiss returned the pressure. 

“Sadly it only gets worse from there.” She cast her eyes down at the table, and her grip loosened. “For a few months I tried to just go back to how things were. I tried to just bottle my feelings back up again, but it seemed that now that I understood what they were I couldn’t just ignore them like I used to. My productivity at the company began to deteriorate, and I sort of just became numb.” Tears started falling down her face, and her voice was cracking with emotion. 

Yang scooted her chair closer to the girl and pulled her into a tight hug, letting Weiss’ forehead rest on her shoulder. She rubbed her back as soothingly as she could.

“I…”, she was barely above a whisper now, “I went to a music performance with my family. Some benefit, or whatever the fuck, that they were using for their own gains. There was a singer there. She was barely younger than me, and she was so beautiful. Not just physically, but her voice as well. She had this air of a person totally sure of herself. I was awestruck. In that moment all I wanted in the world was to be in her position. Standing proud in myself and my abilities, and looking just like her. I made up my mind. I came out to my parents the next day.” She trailed off, and squeezed Yang as tightly as she had the first night. She was shaking now.

Yang ran her hand along the back of her head, not knowing what else to do but wanting to comfort her.

“They didn’t take it well. My father exploded. Yelling about how I was supposed to be the heir to the company, and that he couldn’t allow this and what would the media say. My mother—” she buried her face deep into the crook of Yang’s neck. “My mother didn’t say anything. She wouldn’t even look at me. I was banished from the house, from them. I had to leave immediately. All I had on me was my wallet and my phone. I only had a ride because Klein had caught me walking down the driveway. Apparently he’d heard the whole thing. He asked me where I could go, and you two were the only names I could think of.” 

She broke down fully now. She didn’t make any noise, but her tears were flowing in full force and her body was shaking even harder than before. 

Yang pulled her into her lap and hugged with all her might. She knew there was nothing she could say right now to help Weiss, which tore her up inside. All she could do was hold onto her, and hope there was some comfort for the girl in her silent embrace.

After a few minutes of just holding her and letting her cry it out Yang made a decision. She whispered, “Hold on,” into Weiss’ ear and stood up, positioning her so she was carrying her bridal style. She weighed next to nothing in her arms as Yang walked them over into the living room to put her down onto the couch. She handed the girl the box of tissues that were still on the coffee table from last night. After Weiss had blown her nose thoroughly she sat down next to her. Yang leaned to the side and pulled Weiss with her so that they were spooning on the long couch. She laid her arm over her and Weiss grabbed onto it like a lifeline. They lay like that for a while before Yang heard Weiss speak again.

“Thank you Yang.”

Yang didn’t respond, but simply pulled the girl closer and rested her chin on top of her head. 

~~~~~

Yang woke up, not realizing she had fallen asleep. Weiss was still laying with her but had at some point rolled over so that her face was now nestled against Yang’s chest. She was still sleeping, her breathing soft. Yang took in the girls softened expression. She couldn’t think of a time she had ever looked this content or relaxed. She stared for a minute, a smile forming on her face, before she heard a small cough from across the room. When she looked up she saw Blake sitting in the chair opposite the pair. They had an empty plate and a mug of tea on the side table and were holding a book.

“Cute,” they mouthed. “Things ok?”

“Better,” Yang mouthed back, “explain later.” 

Blake nodded and returned to reading their book. Yang rested her chin back on Weiss’ head and breathing in the smell of her lavender shampoo, drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July! Here's some sadness!  
> In all seriousness this was very unfun to write, but this scene has been kicking around in my head since I first thought up this story, and I just needed to get it out. Plus I just really love nurturing Yang alright? (speaking of, how bout that Armed and Ready remix y'all?! Country Yang is canon and this is a hill I WILL die on!)
> 
> Again so much thanks to Seltzer_In_Shadow. I will buy you all the lime seltzer your gay little heart can drink one day. Go check out her work if you like Good Omens, or just awesome writing in general.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will for sure be more lighthearted and hopefully feature more Blake as well.


	3. One By One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake teaches Weiss some new stuff.
> 
> We finally get the magic ball rolling, slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the best BAEta ever Seltzer_In_Shadow. If your a fan of Good Omens def go check out her stuff. 
> 
> Also how bout those new season 7 outfits y'all?! Bi bob Blake with her pant boots, highkey lesbian Yang with her bomber jacket and zip offs and Weiss 'belts belts belts' Schnee. Fucking hyped to see them in action.

Weiss had slowly been getting used to her new roommates. It had been five days since she’d arrived on their doorstep, and outside of a tearful conversation with Yang things were… normal. Yang and Blake both had a pretty routine existence most days. Yang would wake up early and make a simple breakfast before heading out to her gym. She’d be gone until around late afternoon, and usually started making dinner around 7pm. Blake would wake up around 8am and rush off to their restaurant, sometimes still finishing getting dressed as they were headed out the door. They usually got back roughly an hour before Yang would start dinner. This meant that for a large portion of the day Weiss was alone in the modest apartment.

She spent a large amount of the day filling out job applications which was pretty slow going. All of her work experience was for her family’s company, and she had a feeling her father wasn’t going to give her a glowing review. Unfortunately she couldn’t rely on her family name for recognition since not only did Weiss Schnee not technically exist, but most companies would think she was a corporate spy for her parents company. Nevertheless she kept filling out applications in the hope someone would decide to give her a chance.

While she missed having a job to do, she more so wanted to have at least _some_ money to give to her hosts. Both Yang and Blake had repeatedly told her she didn’t need to worry about paying them anything. That this was what friends did for each other. However, she couldn’t help the guilt she felt when Yang brought home groceries, or Blake ordered delivery, and she had nothing to contribute. So while her job prospects still looked on the grim side, she figured she could at least help by cleaning up around the place. It helped that Blake and Yang already kept a pretty clean apartment, so most of what Weiss did was the small chores that seemed to go unnoticed by the pair. Things such as taking care of the dishes Yang would leave after breakfast, or vacuuming carpets, or dusting. Once when Yang came home while Weiss was in the middle of dusting she’d squealed excitedly and rushed out of the room. She returned with an old white apron she retrieved from Oum knows where and pushed it into Weiss’s arms. She hadn’t given Yang the satisfaction of putting it on at the time, but had to admit the following day it had been useful when she’d cleaned the kitchen. It also didn’t hurt that she looked pretty cute in it. 

Yang had been doing things like that a lot. The afternoon after her teary breakfast confession she’d gone to change and come back in the clothes she’d arrived in. Blake had made no comment on her ‘boy’ clothes, but Yang had said they just wouldn’t do after the conversation they’d just had. She’d dragged Weiss by the arm to the closet in the guest bedroom, which Weiss hadn’t looked in yet since she’d had no luggage to put in it. Inside were vacuum bags of Yangs old clothes, as well as some slightly newer ones hanging up. She had told Weiss she was welcome to all of them since most didn’t fit her any more. When Weiss held up a pair of pants that reached up to her ribs Yang had told her Blake knew how to alter clothes if she was interested in learning. She’d nearly cried at the time and had tried to tell Yang that this was just too much, but she wasn’t hearing any of it. When Weiss had emerged an hour later she was wearing a pair of rolled up black skinny jeans and a surprisingly well fitting sky blue v-neck. Yang had given her a big hug, and Blake had said something about Yang’s refusal to throw anything away finally being put to good use. 

When she’d started going through the clothing she’d noticed the ones from the vacuum bags had a slight aroma to them. At first she hadn’t been able to place it, but one night when Yang had taken the middle seat on the couch she’d figured it out. Yang had fallen asleep during a movie and had leaned over onto Weiss, giving her a large whiff of not only her strawberry shampoo, but the leathery cologne she also wore. The odd thing was that she didn’t mind the clothes smelling like Yang. If they were anyone else she’d have washed them until they smelled only of detergent, but she always felt safe around Yang. The night she’d arrived and hugged Yang for dear life had felt like her climbing onto a raft after a week spent struggling in the open ocean. And now she had a small part of that feeling to carry her throughout the day. 

Today she was wearing the same outfit from the first day, now that Blake had shown her how to hem the pant legs they fit her perfectly. Overtop she had on her chore apron which she was grateful for since she had just finished the dishes. She was headed to the washing machine when she heard the master bedroom door open. She finished setting a load of laundry to run and came back to see Blake sitting at the table with a mug of tea and a bagel with lox. They were dressed in black basketball shorts and a loose white tank top. The arm holes for the shirt were very large, nearly reaching down to the bottom of it. Their black binder was visible through the opening. 

She always got slightly nervous around Blake. Not for the same racist reasons her father had, but because she and them hadn’t had much one on one time. Normally any time they spent together included Yang as well, and Weiss had yet to build enough of a rapport to find conversation easy. _Well, no time like the present I guess._

“Good morning!,” Weiss said with a little too much enthusiasm. 

Blake currently had a mouthful of bagel and so wiggled their ears in lieu of a verbal greeting.

“I take it you don’t have to work today?” _Why don’t you ask about the weather next?_

Blake finished their bite and replied, “Ilia’s saving up for a car, so she asked me if she could have some of my hours. I’ll be down to working four days a week for a while.”

Weiss had taken a seat at the table with Blake now. “That’s very kind of you.”

Blake shrugged and said, “We’re employee owned so my paycheck won’t suffer all that much. An extra day off is worth a lot more to me than a couple extra bucks.”

The pair lapsed into silence as Blake continued eating their breakfast. Weiss decided to get up and fetch a cup of coffee. When she walked back to the table, coffee in hand, Blake leaned close to her as she passed and took a deep inhale through their nose. Weiss looked at them incredulously. _Had they really just…?_

“Sorry, I just kept getting whiffs of Yang and wanted to figure out where they were coming from. Bit sensitive to smell.” They said, tapping the side of their nose.

Weiss took her seat again at the table and tried to maintain a passive expression. She’d yet to get used to Blake’s directness. “Ah ok that makes sense. I apologize if its weird to smell her on me. I can go rewash these if that helps.”

“No don’t worry about it, unless I go blind I think I'll be able to tell the difference.” Blake eyed her over their mug of tea and waited a minute before speaking. “It’s nice isn’t it? Like walking around wearing a Yang hug, though not as warm.”

Weiss tried unsuccessfully to hide her blush. “...I guess.”

“Can’t blame you. Sometimes when she’s at work I pull out one of her sweaters to wear around the place. Always gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.”

Weiss opted not to comment, instead choosing to change the subject. “So what are you going to do with your day off?” 

“Well it’s my patron’s feast day, so I figured I would lay out an offering, maybe commune a little, do some tarot.”

Weiss looked at them with utter confusion on her face.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Pagan shit.”

“Oh.” Weiss didn’t have much experience with spirituality. Her family was of the broadly popular religion. A single god, who seemed to care a lot about the minutiae of people’s daily lives. They would attend church for the really important holidays, but at home the only entity they worshipped was profit. And they were truly devoted to it. 

“Do you think you could teach me a bit about it?”

At this, Blake’s usually passive expression was broken by a curious eyebrow raise. 

“Really? I never figured you were one to be in to goddesses and black cats and such.” At the cat remark they winked at Weiss, to which she rolled her eyes but also cracked a tiny smirk.

“Well I think it’s safe to say that when you decide to abandon your entire assigned gender based on feelings, you become a little more open minded to things you don’t understand.”

Blake eyed her. If they were surprised by her response they didn’t show it. “You’d be amazed. What did you want to know?”

Weiss chose not to comment on the first part of the statement. She tapped her index finger on her chin for a moment and then said, “well I guess the best place to start would be by defining those terms you used a second ago. I’m assuming you don’t mean patron as in a patron of the arts?”

Blake smiled softly and took a sip of their tea before answering. “No, sadly not. Though I certainly wouldn't mind having one of those. By patron I mean the deity I work with. God and goddess seem a little too gendered for labels to apply to ethereal beings, but many would disagree with me. Though our relationship is transactional in a sense, so maybe your first guess wasn’t too far off.”

“Transactional?” Weiss’ tone didn’t carry with it any judgement, but instead a genuine desire to learn something new.

“Yea. I offer them things, such as my devotion, and energy. As well as the occasional physical offering. In return they push my ability to do certain things slightly beyond the realm of ‘normal’ people.”

“So those other things you mentioned earlier were part of that transaction?”

“Yes and no.” Blake’s posture had seemed to relax a little. “Historically, feast days were more about communities coming together around important seasonal times. Instances like a town coming together to sow the seasons crops and then celebrating with food and partying afterwards. These days, most people who celebrate them are much more low key about it. For example I just leave out some foods associated with the season and give them some of my energy. As for communing, thats kind of like talking with them through either invoking or evoking them. And tarot is more of just a tool I use for quickly getting answers to things, though I try not to abuse it.”

Weiss was nodding her head along with explanation. Her coffee was next to her, but she seemed to have completely forgotten about it. “Ok, so another question. You keep talking about energy, and like its a thing you give or use on something. What do you mean?”

“That’s...a little more abstract.” Blake looked off into the distance over top of Weiss’ head, appearing deep in thought for a moment. “Ok. So you know when you get a touch or a hug from someone and it feels cold? Like it might as well be an inanimate object on you?” Weiss nodded her head in agreement. “Now compare that to when you get a hug from someone who really means it. Like Yang. When she hugs you, you don’t just feel her physical closeness, but you can also feel the emotion behind. Her compassion almost bleeds through the hug.”

Weiss thought back to breakfast the other morning. When Yang had pulled her into her lap it had felt different to any closeness she’d ever had before. She felt not only safe in the girl’s strong arms but also cared for in a way she hadn’t felt from any other person. Like Yang had not only been trying to hug her physical body, but also her spirit. “I think I see what you mean.”

“That’s her energy being passed into you. Yang’s more full of love than anyone I know, and she shares that compassionate energy through her physicality. She radiates her energy like a heater, allowing anyone who gets close to her to feel it. I on the other hand try and direct that energy in a more planned method. I mentally sort of...shape it? And then I send that formed energy where I want to. It’s more complicated than that, but I think that’s the simplest way to explain it.”

“Okay, I think I get the general idea. Can I ask one more thing?”

“Sure.” Blake honestly wouldn’t have minded if she’d had ten more questions. It was rare they got to talk with someone this in depth about their craft who was actually respectful and interested. Yang tried her best, but Blake could tell that while Yang was respectful of what they did, she was about as interested in learning more, as Blake was about learning the finer points of motorcycle repair. 

Weiss bit her lip for a moment, debating if her question was wise. “You mentioned earlier that you used tarot to get answers. Could you maybe help me answer a question?”

Blake raised an eyebrow at the girl. They had been expecting something about dancing naked in the woods, or bubbling cauldrons. They tried to hide their excitement at the request. “I can, though I’ll warn you now, it won’t be a simple clear cut answer. It’ll likely be something you’ll have to think on for a bit to get the meaning you need out it.”

Weiss nodded her head. “That makes sense.”

“Great!” Blake said with just a little to much enthusiasm, and standing up slightly too quickly. They walked over to Weiss and stuck out their hand. Weiss stood up and took it and Blake led her to the master bedroom. 

Weiss hadn’t been expecting the change of location. She had figured Blake would leave and return with the things they needed. She hadn’t been in the room before and had a look around as she entered. The walls were a cream color, and were covered in framed photographs as well as a few landscape paintings. The windows had thick dark curtains on them, and there was a large eye bolt over the bed. Weiss assumed a chandelier must have been attached to it at some point, but nothing hung from it now. She looked back over at Blake who was pulling a box, slightly bigger than a pack of playing cards, out of a nightstand underneath the window. They came back over to Weiss and then sat down in the middle of the floor, indicating with their head for Weiss to do the same. 

“Alright, so there are two ways I generally do this.The first is more life encompassing where you draw out ten cards, and they give you a sort of general reading of your life. It’s a bit too broad and open ended for my tastes, but since this is your first experience with it I’ll give you the option. The other method is you consider a single question, and then draw three cards to help answer that question.”

Weiss pretended to consider the two options for a moment even though she already knew what specific question she had. “I think I’ll go with the latter.” 

“Excellent choice. Now I want you to think about your question. It can be any question, but it should have some emotional weight to it, and it shouldn’t be something with an easy answer.”

Weiss nodded her head, her face slightly more serious. “Got it.”

“Now I want you to make it as big in your mind as possible. Close your eyes and visualize taking all your hopes and fears related to that question and stuffing them inside it. Take your time to really sit with it. Picture it getting bigger as you add more thoughts to it. Open your eyes again when you feel you have a clear vision of that question and a clear understanding of its size and weight. Take as much time as you need.” Blake watched her close her eyes, face completely serious now. Blake was impressed, they’d half expected her to treat this like some parlor game.

Once Weiss closed her eyes the question immediately came to her mind. _Did I make the right choice?_ Blake had told her to visualize stuffing her hopes and fears into the question, but instead she saw them seeping out of it. She saw her fears that no one would ever love her the way she was. That if she had just bottled this all up she could have had a ‘normal’ life like her family had wanted. She worried that she would end up changing her mind, and had gone through all of this for nothing. She worried that she wouldn’t be able to get the medication or surgeries she wanted. Through these fears however, she saw the occasional hope. The new close friends she’d make like Yang and Blake. She saw herself, singing in a crowded room for people who cared about her and were happy for her. She hadn’t noticed tears had started to fall down her face. 

Blake saw the tears silently rolling down her face and frowned. They really hoped that whatever she was thinking about, they would actually be able to help with. After about five minutes Weiss opened her eyes back up and wiped the tears from her face. Blake reached over and gave her a gentle squeeze on the knee. Weiss locked eyes with them and gave a determined nod.

“Let’s get started then.” Blake shuffled the deck of cards and then fanned them out in front of Weiss. “Draw three of these and set them face down in front of you.” Weiss did as she was told. “Okay now the first one you flip will be the past card. It represents your current situation, and what might have led you here. Go ahead and flip it over when your ready.”

Weiss flipped the card without any hesitation. 

“The upright two of wands, interesting.” Weiss looked up at them. “So this is how I interpret it. The wands suit has to do with what makes you tick. Your personality, self-concept, things like that. Since it’s facing you normally its upright. The way I interpret this card is that you’re planning for the future. You have a good concept of yourself, but you still need to figure out what that means for you moving forward.”

Weiss nodded solemnly, seeming to deeply consider everyone one of Blake’s words. When it seemed like they had finished their explanation she placed her hand on the next card and glanced up at Blake. They nodded and she flipped over the second card. 

“This one represents your question. It can often provide insight or viewpoints related to it that you may have overlooked. The fact that you drew a major arcana card for this is very apt. Most cards in a reading often relate back to the major arcana cards that are drawn, and the major arcana is often representative of the spirits journey throughout life. The justice card often relates to truth seeking, and important decision making. The sword and scale represent the pursuit and finality of truth combined with the temperance of intuition. Kind of saying that you should follow your instincts, and when those instincts lead you to a truth that can’t be ignored, to fully embrace it.” 

Weiss appeared fully entranced by Blake's words now. Like she was hanging on everyone single one. Blake had never felt so openly awed at for their craft. They cleared their throat and continued “The last one represents the future. It can provide guidance for how to continue forward, or warnings for things to come.” Weiss looked down nervously at the last card, and after a moment's hesitation, flipped it over.

She looked mortified at the picture of the upside down devil and quickly looked up at Blake with fear in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing. The devil has represented a lot throughout time. It’s gone from being a symbol of the balance between good and evil, to a symbol for ideological release, to a general scapegoat of the ‘occult’. Here’s how I interpret it. With it upside down like this it can indicate detachment from societal norms, or a releasing of limited beliefs. Notice how the two people below him have chains around their necks, but those chains are loose and they could easily escape them. I think this can be indicative of being able to fully embrace something new in a safe space, and let yourself become completely engrossed in it. Also notice how they've sprouted horns. This can be seen as their true form coming through, or maybe them adapting to their surroundings.

Weiss was staring down at the card, but her mind was a million miles elsewhere. When she had asked Blake for this favor she hadn’t expected something that had felt like such an accurate reading of her journey. She knew fortune telling made its money by being broadly applicable, and letting people get the meaning they wanted out of it. She knew that a different person who drew these cards would interpret a completely different thing. But still, this felt like something magical to her. Blake hadn’t known anything about the question she’d been thinking about, but had addressed it so completely regardless of that fact. She looked up at the faunus across from her, who was smiling softly.

“Thank you for doing this for me Blake. You’ve given me a lot to think about.” She stuck out her hand for a handshake, which Blake brushed aside instead leaning over to give her a quick hug. 

“Of course. I hope you got the kind of answer you were looking for.”

“I’m not sure I was looking for it, but I think I needed it. Can I ask a final favor?”

“Go for it.”

“Do you think we could do something like this again another time? To put it mildly, I’m significantly more interested in this now. I don’t wanna put you out,” _anymore than I already have_ , “but I would greatly appreciate it if you could teach me more about this.”

Blake just started at her. Their normally neutral face fully confused now. 

“Or you could point me in the direction of some other resources if you’d rather not teach.” She scratched the back of her head and tried to put on what she thought of as a nonchalant smile.

Blake had now broken into a full grin. “I’d love to teach you Weiss.”

“That's okay, I understa-” she blinked in shock a few times. “Wait. Really?” She tried to keep her voice from sounding too overly excited. 

“Weiss it would be my pleasure. I won’t claim to be an expert or anything like that, but I can teach you what I’ve learned so far and guide you to other resources as well.”

Weiss was smiling wide now. “Thank you so very much Blake. I’ll make sure to be a star pupil.” She stood up and walked over to them to pull them up for a full hug. 

Blake returned the hug and after a minute pulled away. “Don’t worry about that. All I ask is that you just keep an open mind.”

Weiss nodded. “I fully intend to. I think now though I’m going to let you get to the other things you had planned today. I’m going to take a long bath and think very seriously about some things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna thank Seltzer_In_Shadow again. Would probably have spent a long longer agonizing over this without her help. They just started this super cool good omens version of Dan Brown's Angels and Demons which is super fun! Her dunking on Dan Brown and his very not good book give me life. It's called Demons and Angels if your interested!
> 
> Some stuff about witchcraft. I'm not gonna claim to be an expert on this stuff, and a lot of this is my own personal beliefs and opinions about things. But like the point of paganism imo is to build your own path anyways so fuck it. If your interested in learning more I suggest talking to people who actually practice it because they can better guide you than the internet. Not that the internet is a useless resource, so long as you're not relying solely on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left comments and kudos! This has been super fun to write and I'm glad there are people out there enjoying it.


	4. Rapid Decompression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finally gets an interview, and all the anxiety that comes along with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!! long time no see I know. Sorry for the impromptu hiatus. I recently moved as well as started going back to school again and was having trouble finding the time to write. This chapters gonna be shorter than the usual, but I was more focused on getting something out for y'all.   
> Thanks again to the incomparable Seltzer_in_shadow. She's not only the best beta ever, but also just updated her Good Omens Angels and Demons AU which is fucking excellent and gives me lots of feelings. Love you <3  
> Alright preamble over! lets get on with this gay shit!

Weiss sighed loudly. Things weren’t at all going like she had hoped they would. This morning had started out rather happily. It had been a full week of sending out job applications, and she had finally gotten a call from one of them. When they had called her to establish an interview date she had agreed, without thinking, to come in that afternoon. It was just a simple data entry job for a local business, so she didn’t think she had much to do in the way of mentally preparing for it, thank Oum. However, what she was going to wear for the interview was an entirely different matter. 

The black pants she had found had been easy enough to hem with a quick run through the sewing machine, and her black sneakers were non-descript enough to make do. But now she was confronted with a problem as she looked over the pile of rejected clothes in front of her. All of Yang’s hand-me-downs, that weren’t simple t-shirts, either showed an amount of cleavage that Weiss had no hope of filling, or weren’t suited for an office environment. She had been looking for something for about thirty minutes now, and she only had two hours until her interview. She couldn't figure out what she was going to do and was starting to panic. She couldn’t make do with any of these clothes, and it’s not like she had the money or time to try and go find anything that would work better. She’d just been kidding herself that she would be able to get a job as Weiss. She was going to walk into this interview and simply be laughed out of the building. She fell to her knees and was now just staring at the pile of clothes in front of her. _This was so stupid. I should’ve just put my real name on the application. I’m going to show up there looking like some kind of crossdresser having a laugh. How can I ever expect to be taken seriously enough for a job. Everyone’s just going to think I’m some sort of delusional freak._ The edges of her vision began to darken and all she could see was the pile of clothes in front of her. Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks.

“Hey Weiss cream! Just wanted to check on ya and see how you were--” Yang said as she poked her head into the doorway. 

Weiss didn’t even look up from the pile or acknowledge that she had heard anything.

Yang walked softly over to her and crouched down. She placed a hand on her shoulder, stilling the shaking Weiss hadn’t even noticed had started. Once Weiss had at least acknowledged her presence with a sideways glance Yang sat down behind her and pulled her into her lap with ease. She hugged her softly, trying to make it as clear as possible Weiss could get up and walk away as soon as she needed to. Yang waited a few minutes before saying anything.

“So what seems to be the problem?”

“I can’t go to this interview.” Weiss’ voice was barely above a whisper

“Why not? Did they cancel on you?” Yang said, purposefully playing dumb.

“No.” She hesitated before continuing. “I don’t have anything to wear.” 

“Ahhhh. Now I see. The age old problem. Especially for girls like us.” Yang winked, and then realized the girl in her lap couldn’t see her wink. She then tried for a nudge, which didn’t really translate well when the recipient was sitting in your lap. Yang abandoned the idea altogether and decided to just hug her. 

“Well I saw you hemming those pants earlier so I’m guessing your good on those. What’s left?”

“None of the shirts fit. I’m flat as a board.”

“Makes sense. Unfortunately that isn’t as easy of a fix with the sewing machine.” Yang thought for a moment. “You could stuff?”

“I don’t have any bras though,” Weiss had pulled herself out of Yang’s warmth and was standing now, “and not to be rude, but you’re quite a bit more...endowed...than I am.”

Yang puffed her chest out a little more with pride. “Marvels of modern science baby. But no, I was thinking more along the lines of stuffing one of Blake’s bras.”

“Would they mind?”

“We can ask, but I don’t think they will. Not like they wear them all that often anyways.” Yang stood up and began walking towards the living room, grabbing Weiss’ hand as she passed, pulling her along. 

Weiss thought they were going to stop in the living room, but Yang kept pulling her along towards the other bedroom, slowing down just enough to ask a question.

“Hey Blake, is it ok if Weiss borrows a bra to stuff for her interview?” She didn’t even stop to wait for a reply, instead continuing to the bedroom.

Blake remained focused on the book they were reading and simply replied, “Try the white one. It has more padding.”

Once they were both in the bedroom Yang let go of Weiss’ hand to go and rummage through her and Blake’s shared closet. Weiss found herself missing the contact for a moment before shaking the feeling out of her head. 

“I think this was the one they were talking about,” Yang said as she emerged from the closet, “here you go.” 

Weiss took the proffered underwear and began to start lifting her shirt before hesitation overtook her.

“Can you...um… turn around?”

“Huh?” Yang said, genuine confusion on her face. “Oh! Yea sure thing. Gotta go look for something else in the closet anyways.” She said a little too loud while quickly turning around in an effort to hide her growing blush.

As Yang walked back into the closet Weiss also turned her back to her before taking off her shirt. She tried to put the bra on as quickly as possible but was having trouble with one of the back hooks.

“Here let me help with that.” 

Weiss did everything in her power not to jump out of her skin as she felt Yang finish closing the garment for her. She quickly turned around to scold her about coming out before she was ready but was stopped in her tracks. Yang was standing in front of her also wearing nothing but a bra and pants. Weiss felt her eyes beginning to linger too long on the blonde’s chest and so forced her gaze to return to the other’s eyes, locking them there with all her might. 

“May I ask why you also decided to remove your shirt?” In her effort not to oogle her friend Weiss’ voice had taken on an almost offended tone without her noticing.

“Well,” Yang stared, while reaching to scratch the back of her head nervously. “This is gonna involve a lot of me looking at your chest and giving you some instructions as well, so I figured to try and make it a little less awkward I would even the playing field, so to speak.” Her voice trailed off as she ended the sentence, and the blush she had been trying to hide earlier returned in full force. 

“I guess that makes sense.” Weiss didn’t think she’d ever be able to understand Yang’s logical leaps, but she appreciated the sentiment at least. And seeing Yang flustered certainly helped to ease her nerves as well.

As Weiss began moving her gaze to anywhere else in the room that wasn’t the ample chest in front of her, she noticed a small box on the bed that hadn’t been there when she had come in. 

“What’s that?” Weiss said, motioning towards the box with her chin.

Yang pulled her eyes from the pretty girl in front of her. that she had _definitely_ not been staring at, to see what she was talking about. 

“Oh, that was the other thing I went to get.” She grabbed the box off the bed and handed it to Weiss. “I figured when you said flat as a board you were being literal so I thought some forms might help.”

“You thought paperwork was gonna help me fill a bra?”

Yang chuckled to herself and replied, “No I mean breast forms silly. Just open the box already.”

Weiss opened the box to find what looked like two separated breasts staring back at her. Nipples and all. She took one out of the box and eyed it carefully. 

“The skin tone probably won’t match, but with those and a camisole to go over top we’ll have you looking like one of those powerful CEO types.” Yang took the other one out and threw the box back onto the bed.

It was odd how nearly skin-like the item felt in her hand. The silicone was slightly cold, and a little sticky on one side, but it still felt only a little denser than the real thing. 

“So basically you’re gonna want to kinda shove it into the bra cup until it sits in there comfortably. Then we can worry about making it look nice.”

Weiss began trying to slot the silicon into bra. The back of it stuck to her skin a few times, but after some maneuvering she had it looking alright. Yang had been right about the complexion not matching. The pinkish peach color standing out slightly atop her pale skin. Yang handed her the other one and she got it in with slightly more ease than the first one. 

“How does it look?” Weiss cringed inwardly as she realized how much Yang’s opinion of her looks were starting to matter to her. _Not like it really matters. She already has Blake._

Yang took a step back to look up and down Weiss’ body. The breast forms obviously stood out, but the small amount of cleavage it gave her looked good. She let out a low whistle as she admired her friend. _Yes just a friend. She’s just a friend asking for my help. That’s it._ When she noticed her eyes had begun to linger too long on her narrow waist and the slight v leading into her pants she snapped her eyes back up to Weiss. She quickly moved to adjust the shoulder straps slightly as well as reposition the forms a little deeper into the bra.

“You look really good. All you need is a starchy white blouse and some four inch heels and you’d be the office femme fatale.” Yang punctuated her words with a grin that was nearly too cheesy, even for her.

Weiss looked down at the floor as blush started to rise in her cheeks.

“Thank you for your help. This is all still just so new to me. I don’t think I’d have ever gotten this far without your assistance.”

“Give yourself some credit. All I’ve done is give you some clothes I had lying around and a place to crash.” Yang walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re the one who is kicking ass and changing names.”

Weiss giggled softly to herself. “You’re a dork, you know that?” She said as she pulled herself out of the hug. She stood on her tiptoes and thoughtlessly gave Yang a quick peck on the cheek. When she realized what she had done not only her face, but also her chest as well had turned bright red. She quickly did a 180 and walked out of the room. Nearly shouting over her shoulder, “IMJUSTGOINGTOGOFINISHGETTINGDRESSED!”

Yang’s brain short circuited. Only able to watch as Weiss hurriedly walked out of the room, she brought a hand up to touch where Weiss had kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Weiss sat in the building’s lobby she thought over the event’s of the morning. With her new “accessories” she had been able to round out her figure enough that a camisole and white button up made her feel closer to the CEO image Yang had conjured for her earlier. Enough at least that when she had gone to the mirror she hadn't been able to stop smiling at herself, and might have even struck a pose or two, though she would never have admitted to it. It felt like it had been forever since she had been able to look into a mirror that happily for any extended period of time. 

Now that her outfit had been situated she had finally been able to actually focus on the interview itself. She had done what felt like thousands of mock interviews back in school so she was confident in her abilities. Nevertheless she practiced the most common interview questions in her head as she walked the ten minutes to the office building. She had gotten lucky in getting an interview at a place so near by, and the monotony of the walking and rehearsing had been a welcome distraction for her to focus on. It proved to be such an effective distraction that by the time she had gotten to the building her mind had been completely free of any thoughts besides the impending interview. However, now she had been sitting in this lobby for five minutes with no extraneous motion to busy herself with. She could pull out her phone, but that might send the wrong message to the interviews when they arrived. Resigned to being alone with her thoughts she let her mind wander from the simple interview rehearsing she’d been doing earlier. Unsurprisingly her thoughts drifted to Yang. 

She couldn’t believe she had just kissed Yang out of the blue like that! What had she been thinking?! Sure Yang was constantly hugging her, but that’s how she was with everyone. Even back in school she had always preferred to speak with her body rather than her words. The only difference now was that Weiss was comfortable enough to not immediately try to brush her off every time she came in for a hug. 

Why had she even kissed her in the first place? Sure Yang was physical, but that had never extended into kisses. Had she been trying to thank her? No she had just verbally thanked her not even a minute earlier. Well wasn’t that just how girls were supposed to be? Growing up most of the groups of girls she had been around had always seemed more affectionate than any group of boys she had hung around. She had remembered wistfully wishing she could freely hug and lean on the few guy friends she had at the time. But even if girl friends were supposed to be more affectionate they still didn’t just go around kissing each other! Weiss thought back to just before that moment. Yang had said something sweet and then ruined it with what could only be called a joke in the most generous of definitions. But still, because Yang had been the one to say it, it had made her whole body feel warm. And in return Weiss had called her a name and invaded her personal space to kiss her for no reason.

Well, not for no reason. But she couldn’t really be… There was no was she was actually developing fe--

“Miss Schnee?” A head poked itself out the door down the hall from he. “We’re ready to see you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for coming back from a break with immediate angst, but hey that's just how I am. I can promise it won't be such a long break between the next chapter. I should have it up in about a week, and we're gonna finally earn that E rating folks.
> 
> Thanks again to Seltzer_in_shadow for betaing my nonsense and helping motivate me to get this stuff out. If you have even a passing interest in Good Omens you should check her stuff out. ITs got everything from cooking to paintball to heart breaking scenes that make me cry every single damn time.
> 
> As Always comments are appreciated a huge amount. Seeing that people actually enjoy the nonsense I'm putting out really helps to keep me coming back to it :3


	5. From Her Lips to God's Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter  
> CW: bondage, Dom/sub, power play, spanking  
> Just a fun smut chapter, if thats not your thing you won't miss anything by skipping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, long time no see. Sorry for the impromptu hiatus. A combination of work, school, and my main computer crapping out just made it really difficult to write. But I'm back now and shouldn't have a break nearly that long again.
> 
> Thanks to Seltzer_In_Shadow for betaing this and assuring me that I do in fact know what a sex is.
> 
> Anyways, lets get too the BooOOooOoooOne!

Yang walked back into the room in time for both her and Blake to wish Weiss good luck as she headed out for her interview. Once the door shut Yang dropped herself down onto the couch next to Blake, sighing. Blake ignored her at first, trying to finish up the chapter they were nearly done with. However, it seemed that Yang had no intention of letting them get any more reading done. 

“Blaaaaaaake.” she said as she nuzzled closer into their side.

“Yes?” Blake replied while not looking up from their book.

“Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake.” She had wormed her head into Blake’s lap and was batting her eyelashes in the most over the top way possible.

Blake snapped the book shut and placed it on the table beside the couch. It wasn’t like they hadn’t read it before anyway. 

“Yes, my dear?” They said, carding their fingers through Yang’s hair.

Yang closed her eyes and leaned her head into the hand, basking in the moment.

“Mmmmm, just wanted some attention.”

“Well, you have my full attention now sunflower.” They leaned down close to her ear and whispered, “In fact, I'd be more than happy to give you some extra attention if you’d like.”

Yang’s heart skipped at the sultry tone Blake’s voice had taken. She quickly turned her head and closed what little distance remained between them to capture their lips in a kiss.

Blake didn’t think she would ever get used to kisses from Yang. Her lips were soft and always had a slightly sweet taste from the strawberry chapstick she used. But even better was how much of herself she put into each kiss. Blake could feel every bit of affection and desire bubbling just below the surface. They pulled away and saw how much need was present in her eyes. Blake took a moment to just stare at their girlfriend, her plump lips and needy eyes beckoning them to return. They leaned down for one more quick kiss before bringing their head back. 

“So can I take that as a yes?”

“Fuck yes you can Blakey. What exactly did you have in mind?”

Blake placed their hand on the head in their lap and began to idly stroke Yang’s hair while they considered the question. Truth be told their reread of Ninjas of Love Vol. 5 had given them some rather lovely ideas they’d been mulling over. 

“Well, I was hoping you’d like to be my good girl and let me have my way with you for a bit.” 

Yang bit her lip as she thought back to the last time she’d subbed for Blake, and hadn’t been able to sit easily for the rest of the weekend. She nodded her head eagerly.

Blake took on the same wicked smirk they always had when they slipped into their more dominant mindset. They grasped the side of Yang’s face and stroked her cheek with their thumb.

“Ask me for it, dear.”

Yang gulped. No matter how many times she subbed for Blake, she never found their dominant aura any less intoxicating. She refocused herself and locked eyes with Blake.

“Please have your way with me Blake.”

Blake’s heart fluttered at the request. They’d tried other honorifics for this sort of thing in the past but hadn’t found them very appealing. Sir and Ma'am had both felt wrong and any other ones they had tried out rang hollow. And to be honest there were few things hotter than hearing Yang gasp or plead out the name they had chosen for themself. It certainly helped that the tone Yang used when saying it was much more reverential during these sorts of activities. 

“With pleasure my dear.” Blake stole one last tender kiss before fully slipping into their role. “Up.”

Yang quickly scrambled off the couch, tripping slightly in her excitement. 

“Go to the bathroom and get ready. I’ll call you out when I’m ready.” 

Blake’s expression remained stoic until the blonde had left the room, at which point they broke into a wild smile. They hadn’t realized just how much they had missed this since Weiss had come to stay. They stood and walked quickly into the bedroom, kneeling in front of a small chest at the foot of the bed. It contained all the supplies they used for these kinds of escapades. They opened it and began removing black disposable gloves, condoms, lube, and a simple black leather collar.Basics set aside their eyes lingered on the ropes. Thinking over carefully which ones they'd prefer  
to see the blonde bond in., opting for yellow and purple cotton ones, pulling them out along with a pair of scissors. Lastly, they pulled out their strap-on, choosing the medium-sized purple one. The silicon was soft, but rigid enough to not be annoying, and had just enough ridges to keep things interesting. They placed the rope neatly along the edge of the bed along with the condoms and gloves. Their own preparation was simple enough. They removed all their clothes except their black binder and stepped into the harness for the strap-on. Eyeing their form in the mirror they smiled before returning to their preparations. Satisfied everything was situated nicely they called out to the bathroom. 

“I’m ready.” 

Yang swiftly pulled open the door and stepped out into the bedroom. She had removed all her clothes except her underwear and had pulled her hair into a loose bun. As she walked closer to Blake she kept her eyes firmly held to the floor, stopping only a foot away from them. Blake scanned their eyes along her toned body, taking in the beauty before them. They had seen Yang naked countless times, but they always marveled at her strong arms, toned stomach, and legs that looked powerful enough to pop their head. They walked over, collar in hand and lifted her chin so that they were eye to eye.

“You remember your safe words?” 

Yang nodded, well accustomed to the routine at this point.

“Green, yellow, red.”

“Good,” They wrapped the black collar around her neck and secured it in place, making sure to keep a fingers worth of space between the leather and her skin. “Comfy?”

Yang visibly loosened once the material had been secured around her neck

“Extremely.” She purred.

“And who are you?”

“Your good girl, Blake.”

Role and safety checks out of the way Blake finished fully submerging into the persona. 

“Yes, you are my dear. You’re my very good girl and I am going to have a lot of fun with you. Now stand still.” 

They let go of Yang’s chin and began to slowly walk around her, hungrily eyeing their toy. They stopped behind her, wrapping their arms around her waist and slowly began to graze their fingers along her stomach.They felt Yang shiver as they ghosted their fingers higher up her chest. Yang’s reactions were beginning to really wind Blake and they were eager to elicit more of them. Realizing it was impeding that possibility Blake unceremoniously pulled Yang’s bra down to fully expose her tits and began to play with her nipples, squeezing them just hard enough to border between pleasure and pain. Through the years they had learned all the tricks to simultaneously keep her obedient, but aching for more. As Blake continued playing with Yang’s tits she laid her head back so it rested on Blake’s shoulder, exposing her neck to her partner. Blake took the chance to start kissing and sucking along Yang’s neck, leaving faint marks along the way that they quitely hoped would bloom into rather large bruises. As they lavished their attention on Yang’s neck, pulling as many small moans and whimpers from her as they could, one of their hands began to slowly move down her torso, taking it’s time to appreciate the wonderful muscles along the way. When their hand reached the top of her panties they felt Yang begin to buck their hips up in anticipation. Blake took a moment to appreciate the blonde’s already apparent desperation, and then immediately ceased all their attention and stepped away from her. 

For a moment it looked like Yang was going to turn around and ask them why they had stopped, but she apparently thought better of it and remained where she was. Blake tutted in mock disappointment.

“And here I thought I was going to get lucky with an early punishment for you. I guess at least some of your training has stuck.”

“You could always just punish me anyways Blake.”

Although Blake couldn’t see her face they just knew Yang had a smirk on it. They smacked her ass hard enough to make Yang jump ever so slightly before walking back around to her front. 

“No, I’m sure you will earn one soon enough you little brat.”

Yang’s grin grew to a full-blown smile.

“Well if I was too docile you’d lose interest.”

Blake nodded in agreement before turning to face the rope they had laid out on the bed. They tapped their chin with the finger as they took a moment to ponder over the possibilities. Of course, they already knew exactly what they were going to do, but making Yang eagerly wait was half the fun. Blake picked up the purple rope first and stepped back over to Yang.

“Take them off.”

Yang took a second to register what Blake had said, but once she realized she quickly scrambled to remove her remaining clothes before tossing them to a corner of the room.

“Arms out from your sides and spread your legs.”

Yang took the modified t-pose and Blake began their work. They started by setting the rope on her shoulders so that two even lengths hung down both sides of her chest. They then began to tie knots in the two lengths every few inches until just above the blonde’s crotch.  
Then pulled the remaining ends of the rope through her legs, making sure to keep one on each side of her now half-erect cock. Blake gave it a quick kiss before coming around behind her and pulling the rope end through her legs. Making sure to keep the ropes hugging her hips Blake began wrapping it through the non-knotted lengths on her front, creating a diamond pattern across the blonde’s torso. Blake noticed Yang’s breathing had quickened, and every now and then would move slightly to feel it tug on a certain area. Blake made small tutting sounds but didn’t make too much of an effort to chastise her. As they worked they would pull on certain strands just to see how Yang reacted. Most often she reacted with sharp intakes of breath, or flexes of her arms and fingers. 

Once they had tied the remaining ends off behind her Blake walked back around to Yang’s front to admire their handiwork. The crisscrossing rope was just tight enough to dig slightly into her skin and Yang twisted her body in order to feel it dig deeper. Blake stepped over to her to run their hands along the soft cotton, occasionally pulling on a strand to tighten the others which caused Yang to take a short gasp of surprise. Yang’s cock had reached full mast and Blake stroked it absentmindedly as they continued to tug on the rope. Blake could tell she was getting sufficiently worked up and aroused now, her body starting to shudder more. Soon enough Yang was bucking up into their hand causing the ropes along her shoulders and chest to dig deeper. Blake gave her a few more strokes before stepping away and facing her. 

They could see desperation forming in Yang’s eyes. Her hair was starting to become disheveled and her normally lilac eyes seemed to now have a red undertone to them. Her normally stock-still stance was swaying slightly, and Blake could see how badly she wanted to just touch herself and get lost in the sensations of the rope against her skin.

“Are you enjoying yourself, dear?”

Yang seemed to come out of a slight haze, taking a moment longer than normal to answer.

“Yes, Blake. Thank you very much.” Her once unfocused gaze now locked eyes with Blake. “Now will you please fuck me?” She thrust her hips forward in an effort to help make the point.

Blake kept their face neutral, trying their best not to let the cracks of their own desire show through their facade

“Now in all my years, I don’t think I’ve heard on any toy that gets to make demands for how it gets played with.”

“Well, I’m a very special toy I’d say.” 

Blake stepped forward and grabbed the blonde by the chin, bringing her lips only a hair’s breadth away from theirs. 

“That may be so my dear.” As they spoke they used their leg to pull Yang’s feet out from under her.

The blonde began to flail her arms as she fell, a brief moment of panic coming across her face.

Blake grabbed the rope on her torso just as she was about to hit the floor, suspending her off the ground.

“But you are still just that, a toy. Only existing for my amusement, to do with however I feel fit.” They pulled Yang back to her feet with ease, taking a moment to stare into her eyes. “Kneel.”

Yang quickly fell to her knees, her face now at eye level with Blakes cock. She moved her head so her mouth was just below the tip and then looked up at Blake in an unspoken request.

“Eager to please I see.” They patted her head. “But not just yet my little slut.” 

Yang frowned in mock disappointment which Blake pointedly ignored as they walked around behind their partner. They grabbed the remaining bundle of yellow rope from the bed and got down on their knees as well.

“Cross your arms behind your back for me.” 

Yang did as she was told, bringing her arms behind her back and crossing them so that each hand grasped the opposite forearm. Blake wrapped the rope around her wrists before taking it around her shoulders and chest, effectively binding her arms and increasing the pressure on her breasts, which Blake knew would be very appreciated. Yang let a slight gasp at this, but said nothing and did her best to keep still. Although, she couldn’t suppress the shiver that coursedup her spine. After tying the end of the rope one last time around her crossed arms Blake stepped back to admire their handiwork. 

“Not bad dear. You look like a lovely little present.”

Yang puffed out her chest at the compliment, locking eyes with Blake as they stepped back in front of her. 

“Stand.”

Yang eyed them for a second wondering if they were being serious, but when they said nothing else she decided they were. In an effort to show off she rocked back from her kneeling position onto the balls of her feet, quickly standing to her full height.

“I guess there are at least some perks to you running a gym.” Blake stepped forward so their face was an inch from Yang’s and grabbed her cock firmly. They kept still for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling before slowly beginning to move their hand along it. Yang leaned her head back, reveling in finally receiving some attention where she so desperately needed it. 

“So easy to please. If all you wanted was a handjob we could have not even bothered with all this preamble.” They muttered into Yang’s ear as they began to stroke faster.

“It--it’s not,” she choked out as she tried to keep from losing herself in the sensation, “i’s not all I want Blake.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” They dragged their teeth across the blonde’s exposed neck, causing her to shiver so much she nearly lost balance but quickly saved herself. “What is it you want then dear?”

“I...I want you to use me, Blake.”

Blake slowed their stroking and raked the nails of their other hand across her thigh.

“That’s a useless answer now, isn’t it? You expect me to do all the work so you can just get off then?”

“No that’s not what I meant.”

“Yes it is my little slut, now make an actual request before I give this up and just go get myself off.”

Yang’s eyes snapped open with concentration. Blake could see she was starting to get close to her end from how her breathing had deepened and her leg had started shaking. She took a deep breath before speaking nearly too fast for Blake to understand. 

“Can I suck your dick before you fuck me into the ground Blake?”

Blake chuckled mirthfully, and briefly quickened their pace of stroking to a level they knew Yang couldn’t bear for long.

“I don’t know, can you, my dear?”

Yang’s body was shaking as she spoke even quicker this time.

“MAYIPLEASESUCKYOURCOCKBLAKE?!”

Blake ceased all their ministrations and Yang sighed with relief.

“You may. On your knees again.”

Yang fell to her knees with an audible thud and looked up at her partner. Eyes full of determination. 

“So wonderfully obedient, I guess I can humor you.” They laid their cock on Yang’s lips, taking a second to appreciate the sight of the muscled beauty bound beneath them. “Get to it, dear.”

Yang took to their request with gusto, opening her mouth wide and taking half of the dick into it. She pulled back and lavished the silicon with her tongue, getting it wet enough to take it deeper. The whole time she kept constant eye contact with Blake. She took the cock as deep into her mouth as she could, nearly hilting it, before pulling away again. This time a long strand of saliva connecting the head and her mouth was present when she pulled away for a breath. She began kissing along the side of their cock, finally breaking eye contact to fully focus on her task. Blake ran their hand through her hair, offering up lows hums of pleasure in appreciation as they felt the rhythmic pressure build. Yang resumed sucking their cock, and Blake let out a soft moan as she managed to fully take all of it into her mouth. Blake took a firmer grip of the blonde’s head, careful not to pull her hair, and decided it was about time for them to take back control. They began thrusting into Yang’s mouth, starting slow and holding her head still so as not to choke her. As they picked up the pace they glanced down to see that Yang’s eyes had closed, fully savoring the moment and the loss of control. The sight of their partner so fully enveloped in her role brought a new fervor out in them. They quickened their pace, fully facefucking her now. Saliva drooled out around their cock as Yang let her body become a tool for their pleasure. 

“Fuck.”

They pushed as deep as they could. Yang’s eyes opened again and in a mixture of arousal and fear, unsure of how long Blake was going to block her airway. 

“Such a wonderful girl. A good little slut.”

Blake cupped her cheek as they basked in the power they had. Yang was one of the strongest people she knew. And in a flat out fight could more than easily take them. Hell even now, if Yang wanted to she could easily overpower Blake and completely turn the tables.

But she didn’t

She gave herself, all of herself, over to Blake willingly. Let her become a simple plaything under their control. It was a powerful feeling. One they could all too easily get completely lost in.

Blake her a soft choking sound and came to their senses. There were tears in her eyes and they could feel her starting to pull away. Blake quickly pulled themself out of her mouth, berating themself for getting lost like that. 

“Whoops,” Blake whispered as they pulled back, freeing their partner. Yang coughed a few times before regaining herself and flashing a smile up at them. Blake squatted down until they were eye level with her. “Sorry about that,” They said as they did their best to wipe the excess drool from her face. 

“Don’t be, seemed like you enjoyed yourself there.” 

“Thoroughly,” Blake replied before giving her a kiss. “Want me to untie you?”

“If you’re done, but if you think you’ve still got some in you I’d loooooove to be fucked like this.”

Blake smiled as they rubbed their thumb along her cheek. 

“I think that can be arranged. Kiss for the road?”

Yang leaned forward and kissed them with enough passion for Blake to get lost in before they remembered her request. They pulled away, giving Yang one more quick peck before standing back up. As they stood they did their best to slide back into their persona, although it was now slightly more difficult after their momentary loss of control. They walked behind Yang and placed one foot on her back. They pushed lightly, hoping for Yang to get the message, but it seemed she was being less than helpful at the moment. Blake heard a whispered, “That the best you got?” and so put all their weight behind their foot, pushing as hard as they could muster. Yang still didn’t budge. Not wanting to lose any more ground in regards to their authority they changed the plan. They took their foot off of their partners back and waited. As soon as they heard “Giving up al--” they took their hand and smacked it as hard as they could against the blonde’s asscheek. Yang shot up to as near a standing position as she could while still on her knees, yelping loudly. Blake took their chance and shoved her so that fell face-first into the carpet. She was now positioned with her ass in the air and her cheek against the carpet, and without the use of her hands, she wasn’t likely to be getting up from that position anytime soon. 

“Unfair!” Yang said with mock indignation. 

Blake struck her ass again, the sound reverberating in the room. Yang sucked in air through her teeth, silencing whatever next remake she had been thinking up. 

“I’d say it’s plenty fair of me to punish a toy that won’t listen to me.” 

“But you didn’t even say--” Another ringing slap rang out. 

Yang’s cheeks were beginning to redden, and the cheeks on her face weren’t all that much lighter. They gave two more swift smacks and any other words she may have had had now become soft groans of pleasure. 

“Well, this won’t be a very good punishment if you’re enjoying yourself.” They smacked her left cheek to punctuate their point. Yang said nothing besides a soft moan.

“At least thank me if you’re going to get off on this.” They spanked her right cheek twice in quick succession. 

“Thank you Blake!” Yang nearly shouted.

“That’s better you little slut.”

They went on like that for a few minutes smack “Thank you” smack “Thank you”. Soon enough Yang was panting from the mix of pain and pleasure, and Blake could see spots of blue beginning to form on both her asscheeks. They gave one more quick smack and heard Yang yelp again.

“Please fuck me Blake! Please, I need you inside me!”

“I think you’ve earned it dear.” They stepped over to the bed and retrieved the lube, glove, and condom and brought them back over to her partner. They put on the glove and applied a generous amount of lube to their fingers as well as Yang’s exposed hole. They placed their finger onto her entrance, “Deep breath for me.” and slid their finger inside her. Yang parted easily for them, her whole body quivering in excitement. Blake worked their finger deeper, and pressed the pad of it into the soft bump they knew was there. Yang let out a long drawn out moan and sagged her front half fully into the carpet. Blake took their time massaging the spot before starting to slide their finger in and out of her entrance. When they added another finger Yang gasped and pushed back against them, burying the pair all the way inside her. Blake began working both fingers in and out, scissoring them in an effort to help loosen her up. Once they were able to pass both fingers back and forth with little resistance they pulled them out, making sure to give Yangs prostate one final brush as they did. Yang huffed at the loss of their presence but Blake ignored her, quickly sliding the condom onto their cock and giving it an equally generous amount of lube. They pressed the tip of to Yang’s ass and waited.

“Please fuck me, Blake, please!”

Blake obliged and began slowly inserting themselves into her. Yang let out a moan that didn’t stop until Blake had fully hilted themself inside her. Blake gave her a second before starting to slide out and then felt Yang push herself back onto them. Satisfied that Yang was good to go They started at a fairly fast pace. Yang let out a moan after moan as the side of her face was pushed into the carpet, her eyes closed mouth open, fully lost in the sensation. Blake gave her ass a slap, lighter than any of the earlier ones. As they continued their thrusting, Yang moaned louder and began pushing back against their thrusts. They built a steady rhythm with yang pulling away when blake did so that they were nearly out of her before they both slammed back together. They decided to ignore the small amount of control Yang had taken back, choosing to just let her enjoy herself. Blake could already see the signs of Yang’s orgasm building.

“Are you enjoying yourself my little toy?”

“Y-y-yess”

Yang’s toes had fully curled and her moaning had stopped altogether, replaced by a high pitched whine. 

“Go ahead and cum for me slut. Show me just how much you enjoy this.”

They put everything they had into their last few thrusts, giving a couple smacks to her ass for good measure. Soon enough Yang was howling with pleasure as her body convulsed. Blake let her ride out her bliss, and once it seemed she had stopped moving began to slowly pull out of her. Yang gasped as aftershocks rocked her body, and then let out a low hum of enjoyment once they had exited fully. Yang flopped to her side, breathing heavily. Blake quickly shucked off the condom and began undoing the knot keeping her arms bound as well as the harness on her body and the collar around her neck. Once that rope had been removed they undid the decorative harness as well. Now fully free Yang rolled onto her back and spread her arms and legs wide like a starfish. Blake gave her a moment to herself as they slid out of their own harness and tossed the ropes into another area of the room to be picked up later. They stood over top of their prone partner and offered to help her up. Unfortunately, Yang was still being uncooperative, though this time out of post-orgasmic bliss rather than her general brattiness.

“Come on, don’t you want to get on the bed?” 

“Mmmmmmm no.”

“No?” 

“No. Floors too comfy.” She finally opened her eyes and brought her arms up to make grabby hands at Blake. “Come cuddle me.”

“There’s plenty of cuddles for you up on the bed. 

“Can’t.” Her arms flopped back down to the ground

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Who’s to say?” Yang shrugged and gave them a wink as well.

Blake huffed a sigh that they obviously didn’t mean and got down onto the floor alongside her.

“Fine. But if you fall asleep I’m leaving you here.”

“Shhhh.” Yang placed a finger on her lips as she crawled over to lay her head on their chest and wrap the rest of herself around their body. 

Blake gave the finger on their mouth a kiss before wrapping an arm around her. 

“Spoiled brat.”

“You love it.

“No, but I love you so I deal with it.”

“Sure thing babe.” 

Blake gave her forehead a kiss in a very convincing counter-argument.

“How was it? Anything too rough?”

Yang’s eyes were closed now and her voice soft with tiredness

“No, not really. Started to choke a little at the end of that blowjob, but you pulled away as soon as you noticed.”

Blake’s voice got softer with worry, “sorry about that. Got a bit lost in the moment.”

Yang gave Blake’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “It’s ok. We’re both a bit out of practice. Normally I would’ve been able to hold that cock there for a full hour with no problem.”

Blake couldn’t help themself from grinning at Yang’s over the top bravado and kissed her forehead again. “I’m sure you could have dear.”

“What about the spanking? Not too rough?”

“The last one was a bit too much, but you seemed to get the message to move on.”

Blake kissed the top of her head as she buried herself deeper in their arms. 

“Did I do a good job?” 

“You did a marvelous job dear. I’m very proud.” 

“Thanks, Blakey. Love you.”

The last remark was barely audible as Yang nuzzled in tighter to their chest appearing to drift off to sleep.

“Love you too,” they whispered as they buried their face in her hair, all thoughts of their comfy bed replaced with thoughts of the much comfier blonde in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that sure was something. This is my first time publishing smut and I hope it doesn't show tooooo much. I had a lot of trouble writing this and trying to figure out what would be enjoyable to read but also write. 
> 
> Thanks again to Seltzer_In_Shadow for reading this more times than any human should have to. Their encouragment throughout this was a major factor in me not just giving up on it. Love ya babes.
> 
> Also how about this new season y'all. Im obvs just over the moon for my girls, but I'm also digging Qrow's story a whole lot this volume.


End file.
